1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for operating a wind turbine with an electrical generator, drivable by a rotor, for supplying electrical power to an electrical load, in particular an electric grid.
The invention further relates to a wind turbine with a rotor and an electrical generator coupled to the rotor for supplying electrical power to an electrical load, in particular an electric grid.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known wind turbines for generating electrical energy from wind energy, the generator with the electrical load, often an electric grid, is operated in a grid-parallel mode. In other words, as soon as the wind supply is sufficient, the wind turbine will generate electrical energy and deliver it to the grid.
However, if a failure occurs in the grid, for example as a result of a short circuit in the grid, wind turbines have hitherto been disconnected from the grid and not reconnected to the grid until normal operating conditions have been restored.
This means that, following such a grid failure, is no longer possible to provide the rapid support for the grid that is particularly needed when there are large fluctuations in the voltage and/or power that is required.